A Hit to Remember
by greekgeek25
Summary: Meet the New York Titans, the youngest and hottest baseball team ever to make it to the World Series. It was the start of another great season until Percy Jackson, all-time home run hitter, accidentally knocked Annabeth Chase, an aspiring architect, unconscious. But what happens when cocky Percy can't get Annabeth out of his head? AU- Percbeth, Leyna, Jasper, Thalico, Tratie
1. Opening Day

**I had the idea for this while watching baseball on TV with my family. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry if some characters are OOC. Please review and tell me your feedback! The popularity of this story will determine how fast I update. Enjoy!**

**Also, this chapter is mainly introductions. I promise the action will pick up in the next chapter. **

Disclaimer: I only own the plot line. Goes for all chapters.

Annabeth's POV

"Welcome to Brunner's Field for Opening Day! The New York Titans playing against the San Francisco Spartans! Make sure to stop by the official Titan gift shop located at the South entrance of the stadium!" I rolled my eyes as the automated announcer continued to list the stock of the over-priced gift shop.

"Isn't this great, Annie!" my best friend, Thalia, screamed at me. With her spiky black hair, electric blue eyes, and black combat boots, she was almost the complete opposite of me and my blond curly hair and grey eyes. We were like sisters though and practically inseparable. In a month, Thaila was marrying Luke Castellan, heir to the famous Hermes Packaging Industry.

"Jeez Thals, calm down. And my name is Annabeth."

"Whatever. Oh, look! Piper and the rest of the gang are here!" Thalia and I walked over to where the rest of our friends were waiting for us.

"This is going to be one awesome bachelorette party!" Piper smiled at Thalia. Piper McLean, daughter of actor Tristan McLean, had been our best friend since third grade. Despite her model-like looks, Piper was a tomboy at heart. Boys still drooled at her in her jeans and Dora T-shirt. Her brown hair was braided, and her kaleidoscope eyes changed from blue to brown.

"I love you like a sister, Thalia, but seriously? A baseball game?" Silena, the girly-girlest one of us sighed. At twenty-four, Silena Beauregard was named 'Hottest Model of the Century'. Despite her popularity, she was pretty down to earth and still made time for her friends. She was attracting attention in her silky white blouse and dark skinny jeans. Black hair cascaded down her back, and her dark blue eyes were sparkling.

"I love Thalia's choice of location," Clarisse replied to Silena's comment. "Baseball is the best sport ever! Well, next to hockey and football." Clarisse LaRue was a professional trainer, and she had muscles upon muscles. Her brownish-red hair was pulled into a ponytail, and she was sporting sweatpants and a navy 'Go Titans!' shirt.

The rest of our friends just rolled their eyes and started walking to our seats. Leading with her silky brown hair and green eyes, Katie Gardener, ironically, owned her own flower shop in Illinois. Following her was Reyna Quito, mayor of a city in Califorina. She was surprising single, with her obsidian eyes and midnight black hair.

I could detect the tantalizing smell of popcorn as we navigated the crowd on the stadium stairways. Burly men in lime green shirts walked up and down, trying to sell peanuts and water.

Finally, we reached our seats. Since it was a bachelorette party, we splurged on the tickets and got seats a few rows above the first base line. Thaila was grinning from ear to ear.

"They're getting ready to intrude the Titans!" Thaila screamed in my ear. It was her dream to see an actual Titans game, so she was pretty excited.

The New York Titans were the youngest baseball team to ever make it to the World Series. Ranging in ages from twenty to twenty-five, these boys were the heartthrobs of baseball. They were the reason teenaged girls suddenly tuned into the TV when their parents started watching baseball. Personally, I thought they were overrated.

"Let us introduce the starting line-up for the home team!" an announcer announced to the waiting crowd. "Catching, we have Chris Rod-riguez!" A curly-haired guy covered in armor-like padding stepped out of the dugout to screams from the crowd. "At third base, we have the one and only Stoll brother number one, Travis Stoll! Covering shortstop is the other half of this dynamic duo, Conner Stoll!" The screams from the crowd were deafening now.

The announcer forgot to mention 'major players' in his desciption of the Stoll brothers. They changed girlfriends faster than they threw baseballs.

"At second base, we have the graceful and talented Jason Grace!" Thalia stood up and starting screaming along with the crowd. Jason was her half-brother, but he never really made time to see Thalia.

"Covering first base, we have the black-haired, water-loving, Percy Jackson!" A group of girls next to me suddenly stood up and starting yelling, "OMG! I love you PERCY!" and "MARRY ME JACKSON!" Wow, just wow. He wasn't even that attractive. His messy hair was always in his face, so I could never see his eyes. Suspicious.

"In right field, we have the musically talented Will Solace! And in left field, we have his best friend, the handyman Jake Mason!" Two guys ran out to their positions and waved happily to the crowd. "Standing out there at center field is Leo Valdez!" Leo smiled at the camera and made call me motions with his hands.

Beside me, Reyna rolled her eyes, "Such a jerk."

"And last but not least, we have the mysterious Nico di Angelo pitching!" Thalia squealed in glee as a skinny guy walked to the mound and starting practicing.

"Isn't he hot?" Thaila asked me. "He loves rock bands, just like me! I would marry him in a heartbeat." The announcer started to list the starting line-up for the other team, but I didn't really pay attention to it.

"Um, Thals, is that appropriate to say when you are getting married in a month?" I asked her.

"It's not like I'll ever meet him. What's wrong with having a crush on a superstar?" I was about to reply when the National Anthem came on. All of us stood up for the duration of the song, then sat back down for the opening pitch.

"Let's play ball," the umpire motioned for the batter to advance to the plate. Nico wound up and pitched the ball.

"ST-RIKE!" the umpire yelled as the batter swung, but missed the ball. After two more pitches with the same result, the batter trudged back to his dugout.

"One out," the umpire informed everyone. Another person came up to bat, and hit a ball toward center field. Leo slid and caught the ball, resulting in two out of three outs.

The next batter walked, and the one after him hit a single. The Titans now had people on second and first base. The next person came up to bat and hit a ball towards first base. Percy easily fielded it and concluded the first half of inning one.

Jason started the Titans' batting by getting a double. Next up, Chris, struck out. Travis got a single, putting Jason at third base.

And then the famous home run hitter, Percy, came up to the plate. He lazily swung on the first ball, sending it flying into the stands. Home run.

The score stayed 3-0 for the next couple of innings. Around the fifth inning, Piper and I left to get lunch for everyone. I'm not sure you could call it lunch when all I ate was cotton candy, popcorn, peanuts, and snow cones.

We all sang along to "Take me out to the Ballgame!" at the seventh inning stretch. Then we had a second lunch which consisted of Cracker Jacks and soda.

It was the bottom of the eighth inning, and I was relaxing in my plastic chair. Thalia was still watching the game intently, muttering things to herself whenever the Titans made a bad play. Reyna and Clarisse were talking about different kinds of warm-up routines, and Piper, Silena, and Katie were chatting about our plans this afternoon.

Percy Jackson was up to bat, again. He gave a cocky grin to the cameras and got in position to hit the ball.

"Ball," the umpire announced. The pitcher pitched the ball again.

Percy swung and the ball soared toward foul territory. In fact, it was heading in our direction. Thalia excitedly spoke to me.

"Wouldn't it be cool if I caught a Titan baseball?" I nodded.

That's the last thing I remember before I felt a thump on my temple. I saw Thalia's concerned face as everything faded to black.


	2. Black Roses and Blue Slushies

Percy's POV

I must be the unluckiest guy in the world. My ball just had to knock some girl unconscious. It probably won't be a cute girl or something. It will most likely be some seventy year old women trying to hook me up with her geeky granddaughter. Or worse, it will be a twelve year old girl. They are like piranhas!

At least I didn't have to suffer through this alone. My buddies Nico, Travis, and Conner needed some charity time to help their reputations. That's the whole reason why we were at this hospital in the first place; our manger thought we needed to be in the press for something other than breaking up with our girlfriends.

Do you know it is very easy to get lost in a hospital? All those white hallways start blending together after a while. We had been wondering around the hospital for a while, until a nurse came and asked us if we needed help. She was pretty cute. Around twenty with straight blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Why yes, we could use some help," Conner replied, smirking. The nurse blushed.

I decided to butt in, "We are looking for," I checked the sheet I was given. "Annabeth Chase. In room 314."

"Take the elevator up three floors. Turn right and you should see a nurses' station. Keep following the hallway and the room should be on your left."

"Thanks," Connor smiled at the nurse. She nodded and walked past us. As we took her advice and found the elevators, we passed a snack bar.

"Wait guys," Travis stopped us. "They have blue slushies here! I have to stop and get one. I kept seeing them at the game yesterday and they looked soooo good!"

"I'm not stopping for some blue goo. I want to get this done and over with," I replied. Travis gave me a death stare.

"How about I stay with my idiot brother and his blue goo while you and Nico head to her room. We'll meet you guys at her room as soon as we are done," Connor suggested, appeasing everyone. The Stoll brothers darted off to the snack bar. Nico and I boarded the elevator.

"You did get the flowers, right?" I asked Nico on our ride up. For some unknown reason, Nico was the unlucky person responsible for getting flowers for the girl I hit. Why didn't I get that responsibility, I have no idea. Not that I'm complaining though.

"Yeah, they're right here," Nico pulled a bouquet of flowers out of his gym bag. I just stared at them.

"Black roses? What in Hades possessed you to get flowers that signify a funeral! She isn't dead yet!"

"I don't see what the problem is. Black roses are the coolest flowers ever," Nico responded. "Plus, that way we don't have to run to the store again if she dies! Kill two birds with one stone."

"You are one disturbing boy. It's no wonder you don't have a girlfriend."

"I don't have a girlfriend because I don't like any of the preppy shallow superstars you guys date. I want someone who will appreciate the color black!"

"And I repeat. You are one disturbing boy."

"Man."

"Boy. Definitely boy." The elevator door dinged open before we could continue the discussion. Finally on the right floor, we followed the nurse's directions and soon found room 314. Nico took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

I'm not sure who was more surprised: us or the four hot chicks surrounding a hospital bed. We just gaped at each other for a while until Nico broke the silence.

"Um, hi. I'm Nico di Angelo and this is my friend Percy Jackson. We just came to say sorry for, um, putting, um, Annabeth Chase in the hospital. We brought flowers." He shoved the black roses into the hands of a girl with heavy black eyeliner and electric blue eyes. The girl looked at Nico, then at the flowers, then back to Nico.

"D-did the Nico di Angelo, the hottest pitcher ever to walk the planet, just hand me my favorite flowers?" It was Nico's turn to be stunned.

"They're your favorite flower too?"

"What's not to like about them? I love the contrast between a flower normally signifying love and a color normally signifying depression. My name's Thalia Grace, by the way."

"Nice to meet you," Nico replied.

"Why are you guys here?" asked Thalia.

"I wanted to say sorry for knocking Annabeth unconscious with my ball yesterday," I responded. Well, technically, my manger wanted me to say sorry. If it was up to me, I would still be at the stadium, practicing for our next game.

"That's ok. It was a freak accident. Thanks for coming here though. I'm afraid you can't really apologize to Annabeth. She's still unconscious," said a pretty girl with braided brown hair. "Name's Piper. Huge fan." I'm pretty impressed at these girls. No asking for autographs, no pictures, no screaming, 'MARRY ME!'.

"I'm Clarisse," a muscled girl made her way to us and shook our hands. "That's Reyna," a dark-haired girl with black eyes waved at us. "Our friend Katie went to get some water. She should be back any minute."

I smiled at all the girls (what guy wouldn't smile at these girls?), but my eyes wandered over to the bed. The sight took my breath away. A girl, presumably Annabeth, lay there, her blonde hair curled in ringlets. Even from where I was standing, I could see a visible bump on her skull. I winced, realizing that I had hurt this angelic-looking girl.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

…

Travis's POV

"Sometimes I wish I wasn't related to you," Connor told me as I slurped away on my mega-jumbo-daddy-sized blue slushie. "I can't believe you paid ten dollars for that."

"It's not my fault awesomeness is expensive!" I retorted. We entered the elevators and arrived at the third floor. I was so engrossed in my blue slushie, I didn't hear Connor warning me to stop walking. I stopped walking, but only because I rammed into someone, spilling my blue slushie everywhere.

"BLUE SLUSHIE!" I yelled, angry that someone made me lose it.

"MY NEW WHITE DRESS!" the girl I ran into yelled. She looked at me murderously. It was then that I noticed her mesmerizing green eyes.

_Nope Travis,_ I thought. _She just ruined your slushie. You can't like her._

"How dare you ruin my blue slushie! I have waited, like, a day for that!"

"How dare you care about your stupid slushie when you ruined my dress!"

"I didn't ruin it! I helped that boring plain dress become a cool new blue dress. You should be thanking me! You should buy me a new slushie because you used my blue slushie as paint!"

"That's it. I officially hate you. First you ruin my dress, then you insult my sense of style. Jerk."

"I'm not particularly fond of you either! Slushie ruiner!"

"I'm not going to put up with your childish antics anymore. I have to go visit an unconscious friend."

"I have to go visit an unconscious stranger, so HA!" Jeez, this girl was annoying. She stalked away, down the hallway we needed to go down. I followed her.

"Stalker!" she yelled at me.

"How do I know you aren't stalking me!"

"You're following me idiot!" she said as she walked into room 314. Wait. That's Annabeth's room. I am so unlucky.

**Thanks for all the follows, reviews, and favorites! Please review! Thanks!**


	3. Locker Rooms and Casino Cheating

Percy's POV

"Great job boys. Be ready to board the plane at three sharp." Coach Hedge, our manager, said to us as we walked off the field and into the locker room to change.

The locker room has one rule, and one rule only: what happens in the locker room stays in the locker room. Anything discussed in the locker room is not to be shared outside the locker room. Today's topic of discussion was Annabeth and her friends.

"Are they really that hot?" Leo asked while shrugging on a shirt. I nodded in response.

"Perce here is just starstruck on the girl he struck with a ball," Travis added, unhelpfully.

"Am not!" I shouted.

"Denial is the first stage of being in love," Chris stated.

"Oh, so are you the expert on love now?" I retorted. "What about you, Travis? I saw the way you looked at Katie." After Travis and Katie had barged into the hospital room, we all talked some more before us guys had to leave to go to practice. It was a few hours ago that we left the hospital.

"That blue slushie ruiner! Hades no! I don't like her!"

"Denial is the first stage of being in love," Conner sang.

"You guys are hopeless," Jason sighed as he grabbed his bags and left the locker room.

"That dude needs to have some fun. He's so uptight," Leo commented, clucking at Jason's retreating form.

"Don't worry," Beckendorf reassured Leo. "Tonight's game is in Los Angeles. I'm sure we can have lots of fun after the game."

"I like the way you think, bro," Leo smiled.

"I'm gonna go visit the hospital quick before we have to leave," I told the boys. They looked at me.

"Missing her already?" Conner smirked. The truth was, I just really wanted to see Annabeth again. For some reason, I just couldn't get her outta my head. What is wrong with me? I'm starting to sound like a bad love song.

"Whatever," I replied and walked out of the locker room. Nico caught up with me and we walked to our cars together.

"Say hello to Thalia for me!" He shouted as I was about to enter my car.

"You like her?" I asked him. He gave me a 'no duh' look.

"She likes black and isn't that creepy! Of course I like her!" I rolled my eyes and stuck the keys into the ignition.

…

Thalia's POV

I glanced at the TV before returning my gaze to Annabeth. The doctors said she wasn't brain dead, just in a coma from the shock of the impact. They said she should wake up within a few days. I really hoped so. I missed my Annie.

"Sorry guys, but I have to leave," Piper told us, standing up from her seat next to Annabeth's bed. "I have some cases at the firm I need to finish up and my flight leaves in thirty minutes." Piper was a lawyer at her mother's firm in Los Angeles. She was pretty good as a lawyer because she was good at speaking and persuading people to side with her.

"Hey, how's everyone doing?" A familiar voice asked from the doorway.

"Luke!" I yelled as I embraced him in a hug.

"Hey babe," He chuckled as he kissed my cheek. "How's Annie?"

"Fine, I guess. But you'll never guess who stopped by to see Annabeth this morning."

"Who?"

"Travis and Connor Stoll, Percy Jackson, and Nico di Angelo!" Luke smiled.

"Ha-ha. Very funny Thalia."

"She's not joking," Katie piped in. "That stupid, ignorant, selfish Stoll spilled his stupid slushie all over me!"

"Ummm, ok?" Luke awkwardly said. I was about to say something else when the door opened, silencing the whole room.

"Hi," Percy said from the doorway. He nervously scratched the back of his neck. "I thought I'd stop by quick before we had to leave for LA." We all gaped at him. He pushed past us to stand by Annabeth's bedside. He gazed at her, deep in thought.

"Percy Jackson?" Luke asked in awe. I smirked at him.

"Told ya," I whispered to him. Percy turned around to address Luke.

"Yeah, that's my name. And you are...?"

"Luke Castellan. Thaila's fiancé." At those words, Percy started laughing.

"You're engaged?" Percy asked me.

"Did you not notice my ring?" I asked him back. I stuck out my left hand so he could see the ring. Percy continued to laugh as he pulled out his iPhone.

"Would you mind if I got a picture of you two?" I shrugged and Luke put his arm around me. I made sure you could see the ring in the picture. Percy snapped the picture and furiously texted on his phone. Weird dude.

He stayed for a while longer, talking and looking at Annabeth. He left after he glanced at his watch.

"The boys will kill me if I'm late again!" He exclaimed as he dashed out of the room.

…

Jason's POV

Percy sprinted onto our private airplane just as the clock struck three.

"How's Juliet?" Asked Will. He was sprawled out on one one row of seats, reading a magazine.

"Juliet?"

"You know, as in Romeo and Juliet? The most romantic couple on Earth."

"Only you, Will, would make an allusion to Shakespearean literary characters," Jake commented.

"Only you would use literary terms as a retort," Will said back.

"Touché." Right about then, Nico stomped back to the body of the plane after using the restroom.

"I hate you Percy," Nico grumbled as he flopped down onto a seat.

Percy grinned, "Hey, don't shoot the messenger!"

"What's Nico angry about now?" Leo asked from the seat next to mine.

"Our dear Nico is mad because he just learned his crush is engaged to a guy that is not him."

"That qualifies for something to be angry about," I agreed.

"The guy she's marrying looks so... so bright! He was wearing a yellow shirt! YELLOW! What dweeb wears yellow shirts when they could wear black!"

"Hey!" Will exclaimed, looking at his yellow shirt.

"We are starting to take off now," The pilot informed us as we felt the sensation of the airplane moving.

…

The rest of the airplane ride was spent joking around and having a popcorn/shaving cream fight. We climbed off the airplane and into a waiting limousine. The limousine drove us to the Los Angeles Wolves' stadium. An hour later, we were dressed in our navy and white uniforms stretching on the field.

The game was pretty uneventful. We won, 2-0. I hit a double and scored a run. After the game, Leo, Travis, Conner, Jake, and Beckendorf took me to a bar in Los Angeles. They claimed I needed to 'let loose and have some fun'.

As soon as we pushed open the doors, Leo went and bought us all a round of beers. We spent about an hour at the bar, then we proceeded to go to a casino. I plopped down at a poker table.

After an hour and a hundred dollars later, I decided I was tired of losing. My alcohol-addled brain thought it would be a great idea to cheat. So, instead of saying I had a pair of twos, I said I had a Royal Flush. I stole cards from the empty table next to me so it looked like I had a Royal Flush. I sat down my cards and won quite a bit of money. I decided to play for a bit more.

I was doing pretty well, until I heard footsteps approaching me. I turned around to see a cop holding handcuffs.

I was in so much trouble.

…

"Jason Grace, you have been bailed out. We will see you again on Saturday for your court hearing," the police officer said as he unlocked my prison cell.

The night I spent in jail sobered me up pretty well. I'm never going to hear the end of this from the guys.

"Jason Grace, you're lucky you have me," Mrs. Lupa, the team's lawyer, said as I was escorted to the door of the police station.

"Sorry Mrs. Lupa," I replied. "You can get me out of this, right?"

"No, I can't. Since you have been arrested in California, not New York, I can't legally be your lawyer. I only have a valid license in New York."

I'm officially screwed.

"The good news is I have a friend who owns a lawyer firm in Los Angeles. She said she would be happy to help you, but she is busy on a case right now. She said she would send her daughter, who, from what I have heard, is just as good, if not better, than her mother."

"What's her name?"

"Piper. Piper McLean."

**Wow. Thank you guys so much for all the follows, favorites, and reviews! They mean a lot and help me to write faster! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	4. Bad Bets and Grey Eyes

Leo's POV

"Where's Jason?" I asked as I stepped onto the field to start practice. I started jogging around the field with a couple of the guys. It was Friday, two days after the Los Angeles game.

"Don't you know?" Will asked me. "You were with him that night!"

"Yeah, but it was a big place, and I just figured he went home with a girl or something when I couldn't find him."

"He actually got arrested for cheating in the casino. Apparently, he lied about what cards he had, and the casino called the cops on him," Jake explained.

"No way! The responsiblest one of all of us is in jail! At least the orange jumpsuit will match his hair color."

"He was bailed out, but he still has to appear in court tomorrow. Until he is cleared, he can't play baseball," Jake said.

"Wow. We might turn Jase into a bad boy yet!" I exclaimed.

"Stop chatting and throw those baseballs!" Coach Hedge called to us from his place in the dugout. I groaned and grabbed my glove and a ball. Connor met me in the field, and we started throwing with each other.

"Get a girlfriend yesterday?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"Nah man, I got three." Connor just snorted in response.

"Right. You can't even get one girl to date you, much less three."

"Do I hear a challenge?"

"More like a bet."

"Stipulations?"

"If you can date three girls at once, I will wear a dress during one of our home games. If you don't succeed, you wear the dress during one of our home games. You must date all three girls within a week from tomorrow. Deal?"

"Deal." I ran across the field and shook his hand. Game on.

After an hour more of throwing around, we were released. We were walking to the locker room when Percy's phone rang. He checked the screen and smiled.

"Whatcha smiling 'bout?" Chris asked Percy.

"Bet it's about his Sleeping Beauty," Travis replied.

"Maybe he should kiss her and see if she will awaken," Connor added.

"Won't have to," Percy said. "Thalia just texted me. She's awake!"

"Wait. You have Thaila's number!" Nico screamed.

"I have all their numbers," Percy replied. "Thalia's, Katie's, Silena's, Clarisse's, Reyna's-"

"Wait," I interrupted. "Why do you have someone in your contacts listed as 'queen'? Is it a secret girlfriend or something? Did you put it in Spanish so we wouldn't know who it was, 'cause if you did, bad news for you amigo. I know Spanish chico!"

"Leo. Reyna is her name. And she isn't my girlfriend, she's a friend of Annabeth."

"What? I don't know anyone by the name of Queen that is a friend of Annabeth!"

"Dude! Her name is Reyna! Not Queen! Stop being bilingual!" Jake shouted at me.

"I have to see her for myself to believe you guys. Percy, I'll come with you to the hospital," I stated.

"How did you know I was going to go to the hospital?" Percy looked at me incredulously.

I shrugged. "You've been crazy about Annabeth ever since you saw her. Actually, I'm surprised you didn't go through withdraw not seeing her yesterday. So, I figured you wouldn't miss the chance to see her awake."

"Don't count on me going. That slushie ruiner will be there, and she won't even buy me another slushie!" Travis complained.

"Get over it," Connor yelled at his brother. "Forget about the slushie, forgive her, then make-out in a closet together. I know you like her. You were whispering her name in your sleep last night."

"What were you doing in my room last night?!"

"Nothing..." Connor suspiciously replied. Percy rolled his eyes at the two brothers.

"I'm gonna get going to the hospital. I can't wait to see her!"

"See who?" Coach Hedge asked, coming up behind us.

"Annabeth Chase. She just awoke from her coma," Nico told him.

"Great," Coach replied. He turned to Percy. "Take Valdez and Stoll number one with you. They could use some good press after that stunt in Los Angeles."

Travis moaned and started banging his head on the wall next to him. Percy's phone beeped again.

"That was Thaila. She said they just gave Annabeth some medicine to calm her," Percy reported to us. "Piper also just texted me asking if everything was alright."

"Why is Jason's lawyer texting you?" Will looked at Percy.

"Piper is Jason's lawyer?" Percy asked Will.

Will nodded. "It's in all the newspapers. Piper McLean, Jason Grace and the Titan baseball team's newest lawyer." Percy just smiled.

"Poor Jason."

…

Jason's POV

Mrs. Lupa was sitting next to me in the conference room. We were about to have a meeting with my new lawyer to discuss my predicament.

"Be professional," Mrs. Lupa glared at me.

"I'm always professional!" I responded. Just as I finished that sentence, the door opened and a girl walked in. Her brown hair fell around her shoulders, showing off the feather tucked into her hair. She was dressed in a black and white swirled dress that reached her knees. When she looked at me, my breath caught. Her eyes seemed to change colors, kinda like a kaleidoscope.

"Who is that hottie?" I asked Mrs. Lupa. She didn't get a chance to respond because the girl walked over to us and shook my hand.

"Hello, I'm Piper McLean. Your new lawyer." Hades.

How am I suppose to concentrate on getting out of trouble when I have her working beside me?

…

Percy's POV

I stood outside room 314, my hand on the doorknob. Leo and Travis were behind me, having a conversation about the pros and cons of having a paintball fight in their house.

"Pro," Leo said. "We get an immediate new and cool paint job."

"Con," Travis continued. "There is a possibility that our autographed soccer jersey would get painted."

"We could put anything valuable like that outside, so it couldn't be painted."

"Then I see no reason not to have a paintball fight in my house," Travis stated. They proceeded to high-five each other.

"Guys," I chastised them. "Stop. Let's go in, okay?" They nodded and followed me into Annabeth's room.

"Thanks for coming," Silena greeted us. I looked around the room and saw everyone crowded around Annabeth's bed. As soon as they saw me, they parted, allowing me a free path to the bed.

Grey eyes. Gorgeous gray eyes melting into my sea green eyes. That's the first thing I noticed when I looked at Annabeth Chase. I wasn't expecting grey eyes. I had never seen anyone with grey eyes before.

"Who's that?" Annabeth asked Thaila.

I shuffled closer to her. "Hi, I'm uh, Percy Jackson."

"Percy Jackson?" She looked at me quizzically. "The only Percy Jackson I know is some stuck-up, egotistical baseball player." I looked at her while Thaila tried to stifle her laughter.

"Strike one," Travis muttered from behind me.

"Ummm," I responded, oh-so-very intelligently.

"Why do your eyes look like the ocean? It's very weird," She told me.

"Please excuse her," Katie piped in. "She's on pain medication that makes her kinda loopy."

Annabeth giggled and looked at me. "Did you say your name was Perry? Like Perry the Platypus?" She then proceeded to make some weird teeth-chattering noise.

"My name's Percy," I told her again, but she had already closed her eyes.

"The doctors also said drowsiness was a side effect of the medication," Clarisse explained.

Throughout this whole ordeal, Leo and Travis were looking at all the girls. Well, Leo was. Travis was too busy glaring at Katie.

"Which one of you is my queen?" Leo asked.

"You speak Spanish?" Reyna looked at Leo.

"Of course I speak Spanish!" Leo exclaimed. "It's the language of love!"

"I thought French was the language of love," Travis commented.

"Not for people who live in Mexico!" Leo retorted. "So, my queen, can I take you out to lunch?"

"I'm not your queen," Reyna replied harshly. "And I already have a boyfriend."

"No you don't," Silena shot a questioning look at Reyna. "You're just saying that to scare guys off."

Leo smirked at Reyna. "I'm not going on a date with you," Reyna glared at Leo.

"I am hungry though," Thaila commented.

"You guys can all go out to lunch," I told everyone. "I'll look after Annabeth while you guys are gone. Travis and Leo can pay for the lunch. It's the least we can do for you."

The girls contemplated my offer for a few moments. "Okay," Clarisse said. "But if you hurt her, I will kill you."

"I promise. I would never do anything to hurt her."

"I'll call the limo so we can all ride together," Travis said as he pulled out his phone. They all exited the room, leaving me alone with a sleeping Annabeth Chase.

**I know, I should be updating my other stories, but it's a nice day outside and I felt like writing this story. I hope you liked it! Once again, thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites, and follows this story has received.**

**A note about Leo. I'm not trying to make him a player or anything, but I needed to make that bet so I can get some Leyna in this. Trust me, it will work out, and I don't mean to write Leo as a jerk. He is actually one of my favorite characters. **

**like writing this story. I hope you like it! Once again, thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites, and follows this story as received.  
like writing this story. I hope you like it! Once again, thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites, and follows this story as received. **


	5. Name Calling and Traffic Jams

Annabeth's POV

I blinked my eyes open. I felt a dull thumping on my temple and for some reason, the inside of my elbow felt sore. I rubbed my hands over my face, only to find out that my arm was hooked to an IV.

That was when memories started to flood my brain. Getting hit with the baseball, fainting, and waking up in a hospital. I vaguely remembered having a conversation with my friends and some guy. No doubt that the guy was a hallucination.

I still felt strange. Almost like I wanted to giggle for the sake of giggling. A voice in the back of my mind mentioned something about medicine. That would explain the urge to stand up and start skipping down the halls. Even though I knew what was making me feel like this, it was still practically impossible to tamper down the feeling.

"You're awake," a voice broke through my thoughts. I turned my head to be greeted by a guy with black hair and sea green eyes. I recognized him as the hallucinated guy I had a conversation with earlier. I clutched my head with my hands and started moaning.

"Stop with the hallucinations!"

"Woah, Annabeth!" the guy, whose name I had forgotten, said. "I'm not a hallucination!"

I frowned and looked at him. "Then who are you, where are my friends, and what are you doing here?"

"Your friends went out to lunch and left me to look after you. My name's Percy." I found it weird that he didn't say his last name.

"Peter?" For some reason, I couldn't seem to grasp his name. It kept slipping from my mind like a wet fish slips out of the hands of a fisherman.

"No. Percy. P-E-R-C-Y." As soon as he finished talking, one of the machines attached to my arm started beeping. A nurse came in and changed the fluids in the machine.

"What's your name again?" I asked the guy. "Wait, I got it. It's the capital of South Dakota, Pierre."

"No, it's P-"

"PAUL!"

The guy laughed. "That's my stepfather. I'm Percy." Okay, I've got this. Come on, medicine-muddled brain! Percy, Percy, Percy, Percy.

"Last name?" I inquired.

He winced a little and replied. "Jackson." Jackson? Oh, no. It can't be...

Percy saw the expression on my face and held up a hand in the wait gesture. "I got this. 'Oh my gods, it is Percy Jackson! The stuck-up egotistical baseball player who accidentally knocked me out! I bet he's an alien trying to eat my brains!'"

"Zombies eat brains, not aliens," was all I could reply. I could feel my brain clearing; the medicine had probably run its course.

"Same difference," he said. "How are you feeling? The doctors said you could take more pain medication about now. Do you want some more?" Something just wasn't making sense. Why would Percy Jackson care about my health? Sure, he injured me, but a self-absorbed superstar caring about and watching a normal girl is unheard of. He's also been to see me more than once since I remembered him from earlier.

I decided the best way to answer those questions was to just ask him. "Why do you care about me so much? Don't you have something better to do than being here with me? I'm sure your girlfriend isn't liking you being here."

"Wow. First thing first- I don't have a girlfriend nor do I go clubbing every weekend to find girls. Don't believe everything you read Chase. The magazines just want readers; they don't print much of the truth. Secondly, I care about you so much because I put you in the hospital. And, yes, my manager first sent me to see you, but all the other times I have visited you were because I wanted to make sure you were ok. Is it a crime to care about other people?"

"I had no idea," I whispered. Maybe there was more to Percy Jackson than I thought. He seemed to sense my awe because he smirked.

"I know, I'm pretty amazing." I take back my last comment about Percy. "If I am bothering you, I can leave. I just thought that you'd want someone to keep you company until your friends get back."

I sighed. I did want company, but I'm not sure I wanted Percy Jackson as that company. "Fine. You can stay. But you leave when my friends come back, ok?"

"Yes sir," he replied. I glared at him.

"Seaweed Brain."

"What?"

"You act like someone who has seaweed for brains. Therefore, you're a Seaweed Brain."

"Okay, since you're such a wise girl, why seaweed? Why not Pancake Brain?"

"Your eyes look like seaweed."

"Your eyes look like storm clouds."

"Really? Is my new nickname Cumulonimbus Eyes?"

"Nope. You're Wise Girl 'cause you ask lots of questions and use words like Cumulonimbus."

"I really wish my friends would hurry up."

"Actually, they should be back by now. They left three hours ago."

"Three hours?! I wonder what happened to them..."

…

Reyna's POV

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," Thalia muttered as we left the restaurant. The restaurant we went to was located in a plaza next to a party supply store and a bookstore. The restaurant served soups, salads, and assorted sandwiches. I ordered the French Onion Soup with a side salad. The food was pretty good. The fact that I didn't have to pay for it made the food taste even better.

All of us (Thalia, Silena, Clarisse, Katie, Leo, Travis, and me) started to walk back to the car when we saw a person exiting the party supply store.

"Yo, Chris!" Travis yelled at the person. Chris walked toward us, loaded down with three bags full of stuff from the party supply store.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" he asked us, taking in the limousine before us.

"We just took the girls out to lunch while Percy stayed with Annabeth," Travis explained. "What were you doing in that store?"

"Uhhh," Chris shuffled his feet. "You know, just getting some, uh, stuff."

"Dude, where's you car?" Leo asked Chris, scanning the parking lot.

"In the auto repair shop. The brakes were acting up. I took the bus to get here."

"You can just ride with us in the limo back to the hospital," Travis offered. "We have room."

"Thanks, man," Chris said as he hopped into the limo. We all piled in after him.

The limo was spacious, with all the seats facing the center of the limo. The seats were arranged in a circle, so we could all talk to each other face-to-face. The driver was Mr. Argus. He was wearing a sweatshirt with the hood up and jeans, which I thought was weird clothing for the middle of June.

After we had all taken our seats and fastened our seatbelts, Mr. Argus pulled out of the parking lot. The GPS on the dashboard informed us that it would be a twenty minute drive back to the hospital. We had spent about 45 minutes at the restaurant.

There were twelve seats in the limo, six on each side. All the girls sat on one side, while all the guys sat on the opposite side, facing us. We had spent about five minutes driving in silence when Travis spoke.

"This is awkward."

"Was the whole lunch like this?" Chris asked.

"Nah. At lunch we were eating instead of sitting and trying not to make eye contact with each other," Leo responded.

"Okay... Why don't we try to start a conversation?" Chris suggested.

"I refuse to participate in any conversation that the slushie ruiner is involved in," Travis stated, glaring at Katie.

"Mr. Argus?" Katie called. "Please pull over the vehicle so I can get out. The stench of all the immaturity is making me nauseous."

"Guys!" Chris reprimanded. "At least try to get along with each other! Apologize to each other because I am tired of this silly feud!"

"Fine. I'll be the better person," Katie sighed. "Travis, I'm sorry that I ruined your slushie." Everyone looked at Travis, waiting for him to apologize.

"What? You don't really expect me to-" Travis was intrrupted by Chris whispering something in his ear. Travis's face went from red to pale white to tomato red.

"I-I'm sorry Katie."

Katie looked at Chris incredulously. "What did you say to him?"

Chris just smiled. "Oh, nothing." We drove in silence for a few minutes until the limo started slowing down in the middle of the highway. The limo continued to slow until it stopped.

As soon as I looked out the window to see why we stopped, I cursed. Cars were lined up all along the road. I couldn't see where the line of cars ended. Traffic jam.

"By Jupiter's lightening bolt, this can't be happening!" I shouted as I pulled out my phone. "I have an important video conference with the governor of California in thirty minutes!" I furiously typed into my phone, trying to contact my assistant to change the date of the video conference.

"How do you know the governor of California?" Leo asked me.

"She's the mayor of a town in California. Of course she knows the governor!" Silena replied for me.

"No way!" Leo exclamied. "Do you get, like, free stuff 'cause your their ruler?"

I raised my eyebrows at him then continued to type away on my phone. My assistant finally texted back and told me she took care of the problem. I thanked her and slipped the phone back in my pocket. I spared a glance out the window, only to find we were now completely surrounded by cars. At least we had started inching forward.

Travis shifted in his seat and looked at all of us. "Would it be bad if I said I had to use the restroom?"

"How badly do you need to go?" Chris asked.

"_Really_ bad. Like as bad as that time I drank thirteen smoothies at Percy's party."

"Mr. Argus, how much would it cost to have pee stains cleaned out of the limo's carpet?" Leo asked the driver. He didn't respond.

"Why me?!" Katie groaned as she put her head in her hands.

"Seriously though, does anyone have a bucket?" Travis asked.

"For the love of Hera's cows, just hold it!" Katie yelled at him.

"I have a philosophical question for all of you," Chris said, completely changing the topic. "Does anyone know why we always use Greek/Roman mythology to curse? Does anyone else find that weird?"

We just shrugged. For the next few minutes, we all looked out the windows seeing the flock of cars around us. The silence was broken when Travis's phone rang.

…

Travis's POV

"Aloha! Awesome Stoll number one speaking! What can we steal for you today?" I said as I put the phone to my ear.

"Hey kleptomaniac. Can you talk?" Jason asked.

"Sure. I've got some time to kill."

"Where are you?"

"I'm currently with Leo, Chris, and a bunch of girls. We are stuck in a limo as I try to resist the urge to pee. You?"

"I'm at a hotel room in LA, waiting until my meeting with Piper tonight. We're gonna discuss my trial tommorow."

"Sure ya are. Why did you call me?"

"I need help deciding what flowers to get Piper. Pink or red carnations. Or white roses?"

"Already giving her flowers? And, why are you asking me for flower advice?"

"The flowers are for a thank you only! And I'm asking you for flower advice because you went to that gardening camp. I though you'd know more about flowers than the other guys."

"MY MOM MADE ME GO TO THE GARDENING CAMP! And I was thirteen!"

"Whatever. Just tell me what flowers to get her."

"Hold on. I'll ask Katie. She owns a flower shop in Illinois called Demeter's Garden." Everyone in the limo stared at me strangely. Katie was blushing. What did I- oh Hades. I just admitted I googled her. Not good. Not good at all.

"Katie!" I called out to her. "What flowers should my hopelessly in love friend get the girl he's crushing on?"

"I'm not crushing on her!" Jason yelled into my ear, via the phone. "And Katie's with you?"

"Long story," I replied to Jason. "Katie, what flowers?"

"Uh, I would go with a bouquet of white lilies, pink carnations, and some tulips," Katie said. I relayed the information to Jason then he thanked me and hung up.

"Jason?" Chris inquired. I nodded my head.

"Is he crushing on his insanely hot lawyer?" Leo asked. Again, I nodded my head.

Clarisse growled. "Don't talk about Piper like that!"

"You know Piper?" Chris asked, amazed.

"Yeah, of course they know her. She's Annabeth's friend. Don't you remember Percy telling us?" Leo spoke.

"Must have spaced out," Chris responded.

Thoughtout this whole conversation, I almost forgot about my need to pee. Almost.

"Are we almost out of the traffic jam?" I asked. "'Cause if we could get to a bathroom soon, that would be great."

Katie glanced out the window. "Gonna have to hold it Travis. We aren't even close to getting out of this jam."

I groaned and shifted my position in the seat. This was going to be one long day.

**As I am typing this, I am on my way to a baseball game! Yea! I decided to write this in celebration of going to the game. Unfortunately, I won't be able to post it until I get home because I don't have wifi. :( I hoped you enjoyed it! Review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. Thanks! **

**As I was editing this in the car to the game, I looked out the window and noticed we were stuck in a traffic jam. Great. Is this ironic or what? At least I don't have to pee. Yet. **


	6. Team Backbiter and Team Dare

Piper's POV

"Thanks Piper! You're the best!" Jason exclaimed as he fell into step next to me. We were walking out of the courtroom after Jason's trial. Using my persuading skills, I managed to get Jason a thousand dollar fine instead of five thousand. Needless to say, Jason was pretty ecstatic.

I nodded my head in response to his comment. Truthfully, I didn't really know what to think about Jason. Yeah, he was cute, but he was also my client. I shouldn't be thinking about his perpetually wind-blown blonde hair or his stunning sky blue eyes. Yup, definitely shouldn't be thinking about that.

"So..." Jason started, sticking his hands into the pockets of his suit. "What are you going to do now?"

"I have to finish up a few cases, then I have a flight back to New York tomorrow. My friend just woke up from a coma and I want to go see her."

"That's cool. I have a flight back to New York tonight," Jason then looked at me funny. "Wait. Did you say your friend just woke up from a coma?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Is her name Annabeth Chase?" I looked at Jason, astonished.

"H-how do you know Annabeth?"

Jason muttered something about 'cursed fates' before turning and talking to me. "My friend hit your friend in the head with his baseball, remember?" Wow. I feel like an idiot. How did I not connect the pieces earlier?

"Small world, huh?" I muttered. I was about to hail a cab when I felt someone tap my back.

"Piper? It's Lacy. You left some papers in the courtroom. I thought you might want them." Lacy shoved a stack of papers into my hand.

"Thanks Lace," I gratefully took the papers from her. "What're you doing tonight? Any dates?"

Lacy shook her head and looked at her shoes. "Nah. I was just gonna go home and catch up on my favorite show."

"Well, have fun!" I wished her good-bye as she darted off down the sidewalk.

"Who was that?" Jason asked me.

"Lacy, my secretary and half-sister. Poor girl has the worst luck with love. Her latest boyfriend, Dylan, was just dating her so he could hook up with me. Jerk. I wish I could find a good guy for her. She deserves it."

"Maybe I could help," Jason offered. "I have a whole team of guys who would love to date a girl like her." I raised my eyebrows at him.

"You mean you have a whole team of players that would love to date a girl that looks like her then break her heart." Jason looked at me with an odd expression on his face.

"Not all of us are like that," Jason muttered so softly, I wasn't sure I had heard him right.

I was saved from responding when a cab pulled up in front of us. I waved good-bye to him and hopped into the cab. I looked back to see him still staring at the cab I was in with a melancholy expression on his face.

…

Percy's POV

"You're late," Coach barked as the guys (Travis, Leo, Chris) and I scrambled into the locker room. It took another two hours for the guys and girls to get out of the traffic jam and to the hospital. By that time, we were late for our game. The guys dropped the girls off then left without leaving the limo. I said my good-bye then took my car to the stadium.

"Sorry, but-" I started but was interrupted by Travis.

"MOVE OUT OF MY WAY! NOW! I HAVE BEEN HOLDING THIS PEE IN FOR FIVE HOURS! IT'S GONNA COME OUT WHETHER I GET TO A BATHROOM OR NOT, SO I SUGGEST YOU PEOPLE MOVE!" Everyone pressed themselves against the lockers as Travis dashed down the hall to the bathroom.

"I have a brother for sale. Anyone want him?" Connor asked. No one raised their hands. I quickly pulled on my uniform and followed the team out of the locker room and onto the field.

As soon as my cleats hit the grass, I smiled. The smell of brick dust wafted into my nostrils, almost as comforting and familiar as the smell of homemade blue chocolate chip cookies. I looked around to see thousands of fans anxiously waiting for the game to start. I thought nothing could dampen my good mood until I got a look at our opponents.

The Pittsburg Backbiters, our long-time rivals. I'm not exactly sure how the rivalry started, but all I know is that we hate each other. I could already see their pitcher, Ethan, glaring at me with his good eye. One would think you would need two eyes to pitch, but Ethan only had one working eye. This other eye was injured in a fight with his mother. Clayton, aka 'Kronos', was practicing his swing in the batting cage. Clayton got his nickname as the god of time because it is said his swing is so fast, it stops time. Alabaster Torrington, the nicest of the group, was stretching out on the field.

"You've got to be kidding me," Chris growled from behind me. Chris used to be a Backbiter until he got traded to the Titans. Apparently, Kronos locked Chris in the basement of the Backbiters' stadium for three days. Chris was traded to us the day after he got out.

"Let's just get this over with," I stated as I walked over to my trainer to start warming-up. After about twenty minutes of that, the National Anthem rang out over the stadium. I lined up in my place for the duration of the song, then the team took our places out on the field.

Nico threw the first pitch to Alabaster, who hit it to Jason at second base. He rocketed the ball over to me at first base, resulting in an out. So far, so good.

The next two people up to bat walked. Then Kronos stepped up to the plate and hit a ball right over the left field fence. Home run with two people on base. 3-0 Backbiters.

I caught Ethan's ball and the next person up struck out. Now it was the Titan's turn to bat. Jason started the line-up with a double, landing him at second base. Leo was up next with a line drive to Kronos at shortstop, who caught it. The third batter, Travis, stuck out. It was my turn now.

I grabbed my bat and stepped up to the plate. Ethan and I locked eyes, giving each other glares. He wound up and pitched a fastball at me.

"Ball!" the umpire declared. Ethan scowled and started to throw the ball again. My mind started to wonder, a side-effect of my ADHD. I hope Annabeth's okay. She's so smart and her hair is pretty. I wonder if it is soft...

"STRIKE!" the umpire yelled. Oh man. I didn't even know Ethan pitched the ball. Ethan pitched again and I swung, sending the ball soaring into right field. I immediately sprinted to first. The right fielder fumbled the ball, allowing me to go to third and Jason to home. I took a chance and ran toward home. I could see the ball arcing toward the catcher's mitt.

"Out!" the umpire yelled. Dang it. We could've used that run.

The score stayed 3-1 for the rest of the game. The only reason the Backbiters didn't score any more runs is we brought in our other pitcher, Beckendorf. His 100 mile per hour balls were pretty hard to hit. We were all pretty depressed about losing to the Backbiters. They would never let us live this down. Our mood only worsened when Coach Hedge announced we were going to have a team meeting.

…

Nico's POV

Ah, team meetings. The most boring thing on Earth. All we ever talk about is things we shouldn't do. None of us listen to it.

The meetings are run by Chiron, manager of the Titans, and Mr. D, representative of the owner of the Titans. The owner is super rich and decided to buy the Titans just for the sake of owning a baseball team. The whole team plus Coach Hedge attends the meetings.

I was a little late to this meeting because I had to autograph some baseballs. When I walked in, Chiron was discussing the usual problems.

"As fun as it could be, we just don't have it in our budget to install a trampoline as the floor of the locker room. Leo, you must stop sneaking chocolate into the locker room. The janitors are complaining. A flamingo is not an acceptable team mascot. Please try again. Also, we have decided to have walk-up songs. We need your song choices by Tuesday."

"Walk-up songs?" Will inquired.

"It's a song that you chose that plays when you walk up to bat. Most major league teams have them. It should rile up the crowd while also reflecting your style of music." Chiron answered.

"We can chose any song we want?" Leo asked.

"Yes, as long as it is appropriate."

"Sweet!" Connor grinned.

"I think that is all for this meeting," Chiron started to end the meeting.

"Oh, one more thing," Mr. D interrupted. "Which one of you is Peter Johnson?"

"Um, I'm Percy Jackson," Percy timidly said.

"Whatever. Mr. Dare, the owner of the Titans, has a request. Well, more like an order because if you don't agree to it, he will kick you off the team."

Percy gulped. "What do you want me to do?"

"Mr. Dare has a daughter about your age Patrick. She needs a boyfriend and she has a major crush on you. Either you date her or you lose your spot on this team. No exceptions."

**Thanks for reading! Any songs you want as walk-up songs, please review or PM me them and I will try to incorporate them in this story! Also, I think Jake Mason and Lacy make a cute couple, what do you think of them? **

**Thank you so much! This story reached 100+ followers! Yea! **


	7. Liam Style and Daring Dates

Leo's POV

"Blast! Pow! Haha! Take that evil banana cyclops!" Travis screamed as he played a video game.

"Ugh. I'm so bored," Will complained from the couch in the living room. "Travis. Stop playing video games; they'll rot your brain.

"Too late. Ahh! Don't eat me vampire unicorn ninja!"

"When is Jase coming back? I'm hungry," Jake stated as he walked out of the hallway containing his room. All of us guys on the Titan baseball team shared the top story of this really expensive skyscraper. A common living room and kitchen was in the center while hallways jutted out of it, forming a half circle around the door. Each hallway contained a bathroom and two rooms. I shared a hallway with Nico.

"Jeez Jake. When will you ever learn to cook for yourself?"

"Jason! Dude, you're back!" Jason walked through the door and waved at all of us.

"Yup. Did ya miss me?"

"Sure," Will replied in a monotone voice.

"Where is my left shoe? Oh man. I need some coffee-" Percy muttered as he ran through the living room, gathering up things for his date with Rachel. He had to pick her up in ten minutes and it takes eight minutes to get to her apartment. They were going to some fancy restaurant on the other side of the city. "Stupid tie! Tie already! Oof! Oh hey Jason! Sorry about running into you- gah! Travis you really need to stop setting trip wires around the apartment! Okay, wish me luck!" And with that he left and shut the door to the house.

"Ummm..." Jason uttered.

"I'm bored," Will complained again.

"Why don't we go see the girls?" Nico suggested.

"At 9:00 at night? They won't even be at the hospital," Jake reasoned.

"Yeah they will," Nico replied. "They're always at the hospital."

"Let's go!" Will declared. "Anyone else want to join Nico and me?"

Travis was the first one to respond. "Get outta my way giant popcorn pig!"

"I'll accompany you guys," I piped in. "Sitting in a room full of hot girls is so much better than sitting in a room full of guys." With that comment, Will, Nico, and I left for the hospital.

…

Nico's POV

Don't EVER ride in a car with Will controlling the music. EVER! All we listened to was music that teenaged girls listened to- Justin Bieber, One Direction, Austin Mahone. I'm really worried about what he will chose for his walk-up song. I've already picked mine. It's pretty awesome.

Anyway, we exited the car and entered the hospital. We went into an elevator only to realize we weren't the only ones in the elevator. The cute (but not my type) nurse that helped us on the first day occupied the elevator with us.

"Are you seeing your friend again?" the nurse asked.

"Mm-hmm," Leo responded looking at her. "My name's Liam. What's yours?"

"Candi," she replied, blushing.

"Well, Candi, I'm free Tuesday at about noon. What about you?"

"How'd you know when my lunch break was?" Candi smiled.

"Lucky guess." Leo took a pen out of his pocket and wrote his number on her hand. The elevator dinged open and we exited, Candi going down the opposite hallway from us.

"No bad pick-up lines?" Will asked Leo.

Leo shook his head. "That's Leo's style. What you just witnessed was Liam's style." To prevent people from recognizing us, we all chose names to use in public. Leo is Liam, I'm Nick, and Will's Walt.

After a few more steps, we arrived at Annabeth's room. We opened the door without knocking and plopped down on the assorted chairs scattered around the room.

"Um, hey?" Thalia questioned.

"'Sup?" Leo responded.

"What are you guys doing here at," Reyna checked her watch. "Nine fifteen at night?"

"We were bored," Will answered simply.

"So you came here?"

"Yup."

"Where's Percy?" Annabeth asked, lifting her head up from her pillow.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked back, raising my eyebrows.

"N-no reason," she replied blushing.

"He's on a date," Leo told Annabeth bluntly.

"A date?" Clarisse looked confused. "But I thought he liked... never mind." Clarisse was saved from expanding upon her statement when the door opened.

"Hey babe. Ready to go?" A guy with blonde hair and blue eyes stood at the door with a cocky grin on his face. He had a painful looking scar running down his face.

Luke, Thalia's fiancé. Even saying his name left a bad taste in my mouth.

"Yeah I'm ready," Thalia replied. It was then that she stood up and I got a glimpse at what she was wearing. A skin-tight blue and grey dress fitted her perfectly. (Not that I was looking or anything...) Silver flats adorned her feet and her hair was spiked up as usual. I had to stop myself from staring at her 'cause her fiancé was standing right beside me. Awkward.

"Bye Thals!" the girls waved good-bye to her and Luke as they exited the room.

"Where are they going?" I couldn't help but ask. Silena shot me a sympathetic look.

"Luke's taking her on a date to a café on the other side of the city."

…

Percy's POV

"Hi! I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare, but you can call me Rachel. Some of my friends call me Rach, so I guess you could call me that too. Or you can call me any of those cute girlfriend pet names that boyfriends make up for their girlfriends. Isn't it so awesome that we are boyfriend and girlfriend. We make such a cute couple! Don't you think so?"

"Yes?" I managed to say. Rachel hasn't stopped talking since I picked her up ten minutes ago. Besides the fact that she wouldn't shut up, she wasn't that bad. She had pretty red curly hair that cascaded down her back and emerald green eyes.

"Awe, you're so shy it's adorable. Are you hungry? I'm hungry. I'm feeling some salad. What about you? You look like the kinda guy who likes steak. I'm vegetarian so I don't like steak, but I can respect you if you do like steak. Oh, look! We are at the restaurant. It looks pretty nice. How'd you pick it? It's name sounds French. Is it French? I always wanted to go to Paris. It's such a beautiful city in all the pictures I see." She talked for a few minutes more until I parked outside the fancy restaurant. We went inside and sat down at the table I reserved.

Why did she have to have a crush on me? I can't even imagine how I'm going to sit through two more hours with her. It could be worse, I guess. At least Rachel is nice. And she knows my name, unlike a certain blonde haired beauty I know. I wonder what she is doing right now. Does she miss me?

Gah! Percy, get a grip! You can't be thinking about a girl while on a date with another girl. It just isn't right! Right?

"Sir, may I take your order?" Great. I was staring off into space looking like an idiot in front of this sophisticated waiter.

"Uh, I'll take the original hamburger with fries please. Thanks." Yeah I know. Maybe a hamburger isn't the most classy food there is, but hey, you can't argue with great American cuisine. Rachel ordered some green and leafy dish with all natural ingredients and no meat.

As we waited for our food, Rachel endlessly chattered about everything under the sun. I didn't really pay attention to what she was saying. I was too busy with my own thoughts. I bet you could guess what (or who) I was thinking about.

When the food came, we both ate in silence. I was shoveling fries into my mouth when I happened to look up to find Rachel staring at me.

"Even the way you eat is cute! I've been watching you eat for the past five minutes. It's just so mesmerizing. I wonder if our kids will eat like you!"

"Uh," I managed to say without vomiting. Where did she get the idea I wanted to have kids with her?!

"Percy?" I whirled around in my chair to face the voice who called my name. Frankly, I didn't care who it was as long as they saved me from this awkward conversation.

"Thalia?" I looked to see Annabeth's friend standing next to her fiancé. "What are you doing here?"

"Luke and I are on a date. I see the guys were right. You are on a date."

"The guys?" I asked.

Thalia nodded her head. "Nico, Will, and Leo stopped in to the hospital before I left. Said they were bored so they decided to stop in."

"Hi! I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare! It's so nice to meet Percy's friends. OMG! I love your shoes!" Rachel started talking to Thalia and Luke. Thalia shot me a look that clearly said 'Why are you dating her?' I shrugged my shoulders helplessly. Thalia looked back and forth between Rachel and I. She seemed to be deciding something.

"Since we all know each other, why don't we double date?" Thalia suggested. THANK YOU THALIA! I sent her a look of gratitude.

"I would love to!" Rachel squealed. "I always wanted to double date!"

Thalia spoke to Luke. "You don't mind, do you?"

"I don't mind at all," Luke replied, looking at Rachel. In my opinion, it looked like he was checking her out. Thalia was too busy pulling up chairs to the table to notice. Rachel and I were sitting across from each other, so Luke took the seat next to Rachel. Right before Thalia sat in her seat next to me, she whispered in my ear.

"I expect seats behind home plate at your next baseball game for this."

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know Rachel is kinda OOC, but this is AU for a reason. Thanks for everyone who submitted walk-up songs. Please continue to submit songs that you want because I still need some. Thanks! **


	8. Goat Herder and Call Me Nico

Annabeth's POV

_Knock,knock!_ About two seconds after the knocking, a cheery nurse walked into my hospital room. I recognized her as Candi, one of my regular nurses.

"Miss Chase, how are you feeling today? Can I get you anything?" she asked. I shook my head.

"I'm good. Thank you though." Candi nodded and proceeded to check my IV tube.

"Do you want me to get rid of any of these chairs?" Candi gestured to the empty seats scattered around my bed.

"No thank you. My friends are just eating lunch in the cafeteria here. They'll be back soon."

"Okay," She finished with my IV tube and turned to face me. "I almost forgot. This arrived in the morning for you." Candi pulled out a white envelope with my name scrawled on the front from her white jacket.

"Thanks," I said as I took the envelope.

"No problem. Dr. Fletcher should be in to see you soon," Candi replied before leaving my room. Before I could open the mysterious envelope, Dr. Fletcher walked in.

"Annabeth, dear! How are you feeling today?" Dr. Fletcher asked as he sat in one of the seats by my bed. Dr. Lee Fletcher was a cheery man in his late thirties. He was pretty handsome for an older man with blonde hair and a stunningly bright smile.

"I feel pretty good."

Dr. Fletcher flashed a smile. "That's great! Let me do one more check-up on you then I sign a paper and you can go home!"

"Really?"

"Really. Since you didn't have any brain injury, your stay here was pretty short compared to some people." Dr. Fletcher shined a light in my eye and pressed a stethoscope against my chest. He pronounced me healthy and ran off to retrieve the papers we needed to sign. I decided to use this time to see what was in the envelope Candi gave me. The first thing I pulled out was a letter.

Dear Annabeth,

Uh, hey. I bet you weren't expecting this. And no, I'm not proposing to you. (Unless you would like that...) I'm not leaving either, or am I quitting baseball to become a professional goat herder. Wouldn't that be a boring job? I would hate to sit and watch goats all day. Okay, getting off topic. Blame the ADHD. Anyway, I have enclosed in this package seven tickets to our next home game. Thalia did a favor for me and I promised her these tickets. I figured I would give them to you because you were the only one who would see all of the girls to give them the tickets. And I don't know any of the other girls' addresses. I included a ticket for you because I hoped you would be out of the hospital by the time the game is. So, yeah. That's it I think. Wow. This is a long letter. I haven't wrote this many words together since college!

Bye,

Percy Jackson

I can't believe he did this! A profession heartthrob baseball player was writing me friendly letters and giving me free baseball tickets! This was beyond reasonable explanation.

Just as I was about to check the date on the tickets, Dr. Fletcher walked back into the room holding a couple papers.

"Okay Annabeth. I just need you to sign- Wait. Are those New York Titan tickets?" He glanced at the tickets in my hand. I nodded my head. "Can I see them?"

"Sure." I handed him a ticket. After examining them for a minute, he whistled.

"How'd you get these? They are right above the Titan's dugout. You could practically touch the players!"

I shrugged. "One of my friends did a favor for one of the players."

"You are one lucky girl," Dr. Fletcher muttered. He glanced at the tickets again before grabbing the release papers and hurriedly writing on them. "Don't just stand there! Sign the papers! The Titans game you have tickets for starts in three hours!"

…

Conner's POV

"Long time no see Gardner," Travis smirked.

"How about you leave and we make that time longer," Katie responded.

"You can't force me out of my own dugout flower girl!"

"I was never forcing you to leave. I was just highly suggesting it!"

I just rolled my eyes. If this was my brother's idea of flirting, he really needed to take lessons from Leo and me. Leo already has two dates lined up for Tuesday.

My brother, being the genius he was, decided he wanted to talk to the girls who were right above our dugout, courtesy of Percy. To be able to talk to Katie, Travis pushed the bench in the dugout so he would be able to stand on it and reach the girls. Being the awesome brother I am, I decided to stand on it too and show him how it's done. I hopped on the bench next to Travis.

"What's up brother from the same mother?" Travis glared at me but before I could respond Katie greeted me.

"Hey Connor!" I smiled.

"Hey Katie! Who is your friend?" I asked, motioning to a girl on Katie's right. She was cute with chic glasses and a fitted Titans t-shirt. (Did I really just use the word chic? Wow, just wow...)

"Oh," Katie said, motioning to her friend. "This is Lacy. She is Piper's half sister. Since Reyna is in California doing some mayor thing and Lacy and Piper just flew in from LA, Lacy took Reyna's ticket."

"Nice to meet you Lacy. I'm Connor, the better brother."

"Hi," Lacy smiled shyly.

"I'm the better brother!" Travis said, catching up to the conversation. He was probably too busy staring at Katie to realize we were talking. "Tell them Katie!"

"I think Connor's the better brother," Katie smirked. Travis turned to me and nearly killed me with his glare. Jealous much?

Noticing the tension between us, Katie changed the subject. "Shouldn't you guys be stretching or something?"

Travis shrugged. "Probably."

"Do you ever feel weird having other guys stretch your muscles? They are pretty close to your personal area."

"Oh yeah it gets awkward Gardner. I have an idea! How about you help me stretch instead?" It was Travis's turn to smirk.

Katie mimed gagging, but I couldn't help notice the slight blush that colored her cheeks. Travis was about to make another comment when he ungracefully fell off of the bench. Katie stifled a laugh.

"Stop chatting with the girls and get your butts down here! We have a game to win!" Beckendorf yelled from the place where he pushed Travis. I quickly jumped off from the bench and started warming up with my trainer.

After the normal pregame activities, we started our game against the New Orleans Vulcans. Since we were the home team, we were in the field first. The Vulcans were pretty bad. Nico struck all three batters out. Now it was our turn at bat.

"First up to bat is the second baseman, number twelve, Jason Grace!" The announcer announced. "For the first time in Titan history, we will have a walk-up song for every batter!" Right after he finished saying that, Jason's song, Drops of Jupiter by Train, came on. The guys around me nodded their heads in approval.

Jason hit a ball to left field, resulting in a single. Next up, Leo. As soon as his song came on, I laughed. Leo danced his way up to the plate, and most of the girls in the stands were yelling his name. His song? I'm Sexy and I Know It by LMFAO.

The song must have been good luck for him because he got a triple, sending Jason home. Next up was my good brother Travis with the song Rebel Beat by the Goo Goo Dolls. He struck out.

Percy stepped up to the plate accompanied by the song Radioactive by Imagine Dragons. He swung and missed his first pitch. During the windup of his second pitch, the cameramen decided to scan the crowd and show glimpses of the fans on the big electronic screen. It just so happened that the cameraman showed a picture of Annabeth and Thalia laughing just as the ball arced across the plate.

At least five seconds after the ball was in the catcher's mitt, Percy lazily swung. He looked like a five year old just learning how to play baseball. Everyone stared at him.

"Strike?" The umpire glanced at Percy then motioned for the pitcher to pitch the ball again. Percy swung with the same outcome as last time. Two outs.

During Percy's time at the plate, Nico was warming up his swing by our dugout. Normally we would warm up behind and to the right of home plate. Since it was our first day with walk-up songs, we decided to change it so we could brag about our songs to our teammates longer.

"My song is epic," Nico boasted.

"Not as epic as mine was," Leo boasted back. By this time, Percy had struck out and was making his was back to the dugout.

"Next up is the pitcher, number three, Nico di Angelo! Nico would wish to dedicate this song to a special lady in the crowd tonight!"

"What?!," Nico looked at us. "I never said that!"

"They messed up!" I screamed. "I wanted to dedicate my song to a special lady!"

"You have a special lady?" Travis looked at me skeptically.

I shook my head. "Nope. If I say that I do, half the girls in this stadium will think it's them. Therefore, I have girls lined-up for me!"

"You, my friend, are a genius!" Leo high-fived me.

"It's okay. My song isn't romantic at all. It's not as embarrassing as I first thought," Nico reassured us and started to walk toward the plate. It was then that the first lyrics of his song bursted out of the speakers. Man, did Nico speak too soon.

"_Hey, I just met you,_  
_And this is crazy,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys,_  
_Try to chase me,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_"

The guys (and the girls) immediately erupted into laughter. "Y-you're song i-is Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen!" Chris laughed. Nico turned red.

"This IS NOT my song!"

Just then the announcer saved what was left of Nico's pride. "Sorry for the mix up. We are having technical difficulties. Here is Nico's song!"

"_Walking on sunshine_  
_Walking on sunshine_

_I feel alive, I feel a love_  
_I feel a love that's really real_  
_I feel alive, I feel a love_  
_I feel a love that's really real_

_I'm on sunshine, baby!_"

Scratch that sentence about Nico's pride. It's now completely gone.

"Katrina and the Waves? Walking on Sunshine? Really Nico!" Chris laughed again. By now I was on the verge of tears from laughing.

"That's my song!" Will protested next to me. "They mixed it up again!"

It was too late to play Nico's actual song. He was already red faced and ready to bat. Obviously the songs were good luck because Nico hit a home run.

**Thank you to everyone who contributed songs! I loved listening to all of them. Every game will have new walk-up songs, so please continue to submit your songs! Thanks! I hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Dare to Date and Princes and Knights

Annabeth's POV

"Hi! My name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare, but you can call me what my boyfriend, _Percy Jackson_, calls me! My _boyfriend_ calls me Red, 'cause it's my initials. Which is ironic, because I love painting and red is a color! Also, my hair is the color red! Percy, _my boyfriend_, just loves the color red! Isn't that right, boyfriend!" Rachel called to Percy who was sitting in the dugout. He didn't hear her because he didn't even look up. "Well, I'm sure Percy, _my boyfriend_, loves the color red!"

Oh my gods, if she mentioned Percy was her boyfriend one more time, I was going to hurl. It is not that the idea of Percy having a girlfriend annoyed me (Of course not! Right? Annabeth, get a grip. He's an egotistical jerk. Except for that time... Just shut up brain, shut up.) , it was that she was his girlfriend. The girl wouldn't shut up!

Rachel had came and sat next to me at the Seventh Inning Stretch. Her father owned the Titans, so she could sit wherever she wanted. Since Percy Jackson was her boyfriend, she chose the seat as close to him as she could. Which just happened to be right by me. Great.

Thalia was on the other side of me, laughing her butt off. She had already met Rachel from her double date. Since Rachel had already met Thalia, she felt the need to talk my ear off instead of Thalia's.

Rachel started into another spiel about these new shoes, but I just tuned her out and focused on the game. It was bottom of the eighth inning, and the Titans were winning by nine. Connor was up to bat, accompanied by the song We Come Running by Youngblood Hawke. He got a single, and Chris stepped up to bat with the song Can't Hold Us by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis. Chris swung and flew the ball out to left field, resulting in a double. Drops of Jupiter by Train announced the start of the line-up with Jason. I was just about to watch Jason swing when black hair and sea green eyes popped into my line of vision.

"Hey Annabeth!" Percy grinned at me, not noticing Rachel staring at him to my right. He was standing on the bench the guys pulled over so they could talk to us.

"Hey Percy," I smiled back. I almost called him Seaweed Brain, but I'm pretty sure his girlfriend wouldn't have appreciated that. "Shouldn't you be getting ready to bat?"

Percy shook his head. "Nah, I still have a couple batters before I have to warm up. So, you know I was thinking that I still don't know much about you after all those days I spent in the hospital. I was wondering if you would maybe like to have lunch tomorrow-" It was at this point that Percy turned his head forty-five degrees to the left. "RACHEL?!"

He was so surprised at seeing his girlfriend that he tumbled off the bench, landing ungracefully on the floor of the dugout in a pile of gum wrappers. As was to be expected, he alerted the whole dugout to his situation. The guys immediately crowded around Percy.

Rachel just decided to help this whole matter by yelling at Percy. "Were you about to ask Annabeth out on a date? You are my boyfriend!"

He was asking me out on a date? No. No he couldn't have. He has a girlfriend! There is no way he was asking me out. It just wasn't possible, no matter how much my heart leaped at the idea. What is wrong with me! I hate, _no loathe_, Percy Jackson. _Then why were you kinda excited to go on a date with him? _I really need to stop thinking so much.

Meanwhile, while I was immersed in my thoughts, Percy stood up blushing and pulled himself back onto the bench.

"I was not about to ask Annabeth out on a date! I was simply asking her out to lunch with me to discuss how the Titans baseball team was going to pay for her hospital bills." Oh, that made much more sense. Why was I even thinking Percy Jackson would want to go on a date with me. Ridiculous!

Rachel leaned out over the dugout and hugged him. "I'm so sorry boyfriend! I didn't mean to make you upset! I'm sorry for assuming things!"

Percy awkwardly hugged Rachel back. "It's okay. How about you go buy yourself something at the concession stand to make up for the situation." Percy reached into the dugout and pulled out a wad of cash. He handed her the cash, and she scurried off to buy some food.

Percy turned back to me and grinned. "So, would you still like to meet for lunch tomorrow?"

"Did you just indirectly bribe Rachel so you could still ask me out to lunch?"

"Maybe..."

"It's not a date right?"

A frown flickered across Percy's face, but then his grin reappeared. "Yes, it's not a date. So is that a yes?"

I couldn't just say no after all he went through to ask me. It's common courtesy, not personal pleasure that I'm saying yes. No matter how many times my brain says otherwise, I'm doing it out of common courtesy. Right? Right.

"Yeah," I smiled. "I'll go to-"

"Percy! Stop with the yapping! You're up!" Beckendorf yelled from the dugout. Percy cursed and jumped off the bench, scrambling around for his bat and helmet. He rushed out of the dugout and up to the plate without practicing. I'm pretty sure that's breaking some kind of baseball law.

Radioactive by Imagine Dragons blared out of the speakers as Percy took his first swing. Normally, I would say Percy would get a home run, no doubt about it. But not today. Today, Percy had been off his game. He had struck out _every single time_. It was almost like he was preoccupied with something...

"HOME RUN!" The umpire called out. Virtual confetti littered the screen of the electronic jumbo screen. After the confetti cleared, you could see a live video of Percy running, a huge grin on his face.

After Percy's hit, Rachel came back toting an armful of snacks. As she sat down, she started munching on nachos while slurping a coke and simultaneously talking to me about the guy behind us. I ignored her and watched the game.

Thalia started laughing, which meant it was Nico's turn up at bat. Ever since the whole song fiasco, Thalia hasn't stopped laughing at Nico. The beginning of his actual song played out of the speakers, and Thalia tapped her foot to the opening chords. After a few bats (One time his song was the chicken dance!), the workers finally got Nico's song right. Back in Black by AC/DC. **(AN: I always imagined the beginning guitar solo to be playing when Hades and Nico walked up with the ghost army to the Empire State Building in TLO.)**

The rest of the game continued much like the first part. The ending score was 12-1, Titans. Rachel had left as soon as the last out was made, saying she had to buy new shoes or something. The girls and I were getting up and stuffing our trash underneath the seats, getting ready to leave when we heard the guys behind us.

"Hey girls!" They chorused together, almost like they had rehearsed it.

Katie must have been thinking the same thing, because she said, "Did you guys rehearse that?"

Travis coughed and blushed. "No, of course we didn't rehearse it! Psh, that's just cray-cray!" Connor nudged his brother with his elbow and whispered something in his ear. Will, on the other side of Travis, must have heard because he nudged Travis too. While Will nudged Travis, he just happened to poke Jake, who was next to him. That started an all-out nudging war. Travis was beet red.

All this nudging caused the bench to rock, forcing the guys from a causal position on the dugout to a white-knuckles-grip on the dugout. The guys immediately stopped moving, and eventually, the bench stopped swaying.

"Can the bench support you guys?" I questioned. They shrugged.

"I guess we will find out," Percy replied.

"What are you guys doing anyway?" I asked.

"Percy wanted to discuss details for your non-date," Leo smirked. This comment caused a whole new round of nudging and death-gripping the dugout.

"So," Percy blushed. "Do you want to meet me outside the main entrance to this stadium, and we can walk to my favorite café from there?" Percy rubbed the back of his neck, looking kinda nervous. I don't know why he was nervous; it wasn't like we were going on a date. Two sort-of friends catching lunch together. Nothing date-like about that.

I nodded my head yes to Percy, and he grinned in relief. "See you tomorrow then!" I smiled. He grinned back.

"Speaking of non-dates," Beckendorf interrupted Percy. "Jake and I have two tickets to the metalworking convention tonight, and we were wondering if two of you ladies enjoyed metalworking and would like to accompany us."

"I would love to accompany you!" Silena squealed next to Thalia. All of us girls looked at her. Silena abhors anything that involves making stuff with her hands. Metalworking fit into the category of making stuff with your hands.

Silena stared back at us with a duh look on her face. She inclined her head toward Beckendorf. Ah. That makes more sense. All the girls came to the conclusion I did, and we all smiled. Silena didn't like making things with her hands, but she sure loved holding the hand of a cute guy.

"I will never understand girls," Travis muttered, which earned him a glare from Katie.

"Lacy would also love to come with us!" Silena exclaimed. Everyone's gaze turned to the shy secretary half-sister of Piper.

"I-I'm not sure-" She started, but Silena interrupted her.

"Nonsense. We are going to have such a fun time! Plus, you really need to get out. You could use a new boy-"

"Okay, okay. I'll go!" Lacy quickly relented, cutting off Silena.

Jake smiled at Lacy. "C'mon, we'll have a great time." Lacy shyly smiled back at him.

"Stop chatting cupcakes! Get down to the locker room now! Especially you Grace! You have to sign autographs!" Their coach yelled from across the field. The guys quickly jumped off the bench, shouting a quick chorused "Bye girls!" before sprinting across the field and down into the locker room.

…

Nico's POV

Stupid Jason and his crush. Jason was suppose to be signing autographs, but no, he had to walk the girls to their cars with the rest of the guys. And since my crush is engaged, I was voted to sign the autographs instead! It's not fair! Couldn't I have tagged along, even if I was creepily staring at Thalia!

So here I was, sitting down on a stool next to a hot dog stand, waiting for the guards to let the people come so I could sign their junk. The line mainly consisted of little kids decked out in Titan gear with their dad or grandpa. The occasional group of giggly teenaged girls were sprinkled in the line. I also saw an older guy in line with his wife.

Oh, this is going to be so much fun. Note the sarcasm.

The guards opened up the line, and a bunch of little kids (with their parents) rushed towards me. They looked at me funny, like 'Why aren't you Jason?' I just plastered on a smile and signed their things.

After about eleven kids, this boy, about ten years old, walked up to me and said, "You aren't the second baseman, Jason Grace."

"No, I'm the pitcher, Nico di Angelo."

"I know who you are. I wanted Jason Grace."

I gritted my teeth. "I'm sorry, but Jason is busy."

"You're pitching sucks. I don't want your autograph." Would it be against the rules to shove this kid into a meat flavored sack and stick him in a cage full of wolves?

"Then why are you still in this line?"

The kid handed me a baseball to sign. "I was already in line. Since I already wasted all this time, I might as well sell this on eBay and make some money." I love to know that I am appreciated by fans. I sloppily signed the baseball and shoved it into the kid's hand.

"Sounds like you're popular tonight," A familiar voice called from in front of me.

"T-Thalia!" I choked out. She smirked.

"Surprised?"

"No! Well, maybe. Yes?"

"Nervous much?" She laughed.

I coughed and ran my hand through my hair. "Nervous? Me? Never."

Thalia smirked. "Right. I don't have anything for you to sign, but umm..." She trailed off.

_I know what I could sign..._ I thought, then chastised myself. _Dude, she's getting married! Not appropriate!_

Thalia lightly blushed and continued, "I was wondering if you would let me hang out with you while you signed autographs."

I tried to not sound so eager. "YES! I mean, sure. You can hang out if you want." She smiled and I motioned for a guard to bring another chair for her to sit on. I signed a few more autographs while I waited for her chair. The guard brought her a chair, and she sat next to me. I tried not to hyperventilate and drop the pen I was holding from my sweaty hands.

"I didn't know you were a Carly Rae Jepson fan!" Thalia started laughing. I turned a shade of red.

"I'm not a fan of her!"

"I didn't peg you as a person who danced to the chicken dance either."

"I don't like the chicken dance!" Thalia just continued to laugh.

I signed autographs for a while; Thalia and I chatted about songs and random things. It was the best autograph session ever!

It had been about an hour of us talking and me signing when this little girl skipped up to us, her pinktails swaying every time she took a step. She had on my Titans jersey replica. Her father was behind her, and she held out a baseball for me to sign. She wordlessly handed me her ball, and I uncapped my pen to sign it. I was half way through writing my name when she finally spoke.

"Your girlfriend is very pretty."

"Excuse me?" I coughed out, my face tomato red.

He father immediately rushed forward and apologized. "I'm sorry. She's little and loves princess movies," He turned to his daughter. "Sweetie, she isn't his girlfriend."

"Why not?" The little girl butted in. "Daddy, they look cute together! They could be prince and princess and I could be the queen and we could live happily ever after!" The dad started to apologize again, but Thalia stopped him.

"It's cool. She's a cute little girl," Thalia got off the stool and knelt down so she was eye-level with the girl. "I already have my prince," She showed the girl her engagement ring. "Nico is my best friend knight. Someday you're going to find your prince, and when you find him, you'll know."

The girl cocked her head to the side. "But how do you know if your prince is actually a prince or just a guy trying to take over the throne. And how do you know if your knight is just a knight or your prince in shining armor?"

Thalia paused for a moment and held the girl's gaze. "You don't."

Sorry for the wait! Hope this chapter made up for it. Review and tell me if you liked it! Next chapter will be Percy and Annabeth's non-date!

Anyone seen the Sea of Monsters movie? I thought it was better than the first. Review your opinions on the movie!


	10. Three Dates and a Non-Date

Reyna's POV

I took a deep breath as I stared up at the Peacock Palace. I was back in New York because I had another meeting with some politician. Since the meeting got done early, I decided to stop by to see my friends who were still here.

The Peacock Palace is a hotel chain owned by Thalia's step-mother, Harriet. Even though most people call her by her middle name, Hera. Thalia doesn't really like her step-mother because of certain family issues, but since she is family, Thalia lives at the New York Peacock Palace. Whenever any of us girls come to visit the city, we stay at the hotel in Thalia's penthouse.

I waltzed into the lobby and waved to the receptionist. The lobby was elegantly styled, with the main colors being silver and white with accents of light pink. Two elevators stood in the center, with a black reception desk to left and a breakfast area to the right.

The elevator dinged open after I hit the button, and I stepped into it. After going up several floors, I arrived at Thalia's door and knocked.

"Someone get the door!" Thalia yelled. I could hear music blaring and a chip bag being opened.

"Why don't you get it Thalia?" Piper replied back. "You're right by the door!"

"Busy!"

Piper was rolling her eyes as she opened the door for me. "Reyna?"

"Surprise!" I smiled.

Piper gave me a quick hug and ushered me into the room. "REYNA'S HERE!" She screamed, announcing my presence.

Thalia barely looked up from her iPhone, which was playing music. Clarisse waved hello from the kitchen, and Annabeth, Silena, Lacy, and Katie walked out from one of the two bedrooms.

"Reyna! What are you doing here?" Annabeth asked.

"Had a meeting, but it got done early. I have a flight in about," I glanced at my watch. "Five hours."

"Hey, I have a flight to Illinois in six hours!" Katie exclaimed. "Want to grab lunch then go to the airport together?"

"Okay. Anyone else want to grab lunch with us?"

"I have to go train at a gym in town, so no," Clarisse stated.

"Annabeth can't go because she has to get ready for her non-date!" Silena squealed.

I raised my eyebrow. "Non-date?"

Annabeth moaned in frustration. "Stop calling it that! It's just a simple lunch to discuss hospital expenses! There is nothing going on between Percy and me!"

"Percy is your date?" I smirked. Annabeth glared at me.

"He IS NOT my date!"

"Whatever you want to call him, we still have to get you ready to meet him!" Silena interrupted. "Lacy and I will have to pass on the lunch. We have to get her ready!"

I nodded, "Okay, what about you Thalia?"

When I said her name, Thaila looked up from her iPhone. "Huh? What's going on?"

"You want to go to lunch with Reyna and me?" Katie asked her.

"Sure!" Thalia chimed, as I grabbed my purse.

…

Katie's POV

Reyna, Thalia and I took a taxi to the café that we went to with the boys. Reyna wanted to go there because she was craving the French onion soup. We sauntered in and sat at a booth that was in the corner by the door. Reyna went up to the counter and ordered for us.

As Reyna was coming back to our booth with a bowl of French onion soup, a turkey panini, and a Caesar salad, the bell on the door chimed signaling someone coming in. A pretty blonde walked in followed by a familiar guy. The girl giggled as the guy led her to a booth on the opposite side of the room from us.

Reyna gaped at us, "Is that...?"

I nodded my head, "I think so."

The guy then laughed and said, loud enough for the whole café to hear, "Girl, you must be putting the cooks out of business because you're so hot, you're cooking all the food!"

"Yes," I confirmed. "That's Leo."

"Is he with...?"

This time, Thalia replied, "Yeah, that's Candi, Annabeth's nurse."

"What are they doing here?" Reyna asked while blowing on a spoonful of soup.

"I think," I glanced at Leo and Candi. "That they are on a date."

"A date?!" Reyna exclaimed. Thalia smirked.

"Have a little crush there Ice Princess?" We called Reyna Ice Princess because when we were teenagers, a guy asked out Reyna in the middle of winter, and she responded by sticking his tongue to a frozen street lamp.

"No!" Reyna exclaimed. "Of course not! I just didn't know he dated. I figured he kissed girls at parties and never saw them after that night, never having an actual girlfriend."

"I have a theory that what the newspapers and magazines say about the guys isn't very true," Thalia stated.

I nodded my head in agreement, "All the magazines call Travis a 'heartthrob' and 'the ideal boyfriend' when in reality is he an evil jerk and player who has no manners!"

Thalia smiled slyly, "I'm pretty sure you will not be saying that in a month."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing," Thalia took another bite of her panini. We spent the rest of the lunch chatting and glancing at Leo and Candi. As we were finishing up, Candi got up, but before she left, she kissed Leo on the cheek. She smiled at Leo as she left the café. Leo returned her smile, but stayed in the booth.

Thalia went and threw away our trash. As she was heading back to our booth, the door chimed open again, and a pretty brunette walked in. She looked around for a moment before locking gazes with Leo and smiling. Leo greeted her when she sat down across from him, in the same place Candi sat.

"Now, who is that?" Reyna inquired, peeking over Thalia to see Leo and the girl.

I shrugged, "No idea." As I said that comment, the girl stood up and moved around so she was sitting next to Leo. Leo kissed her cheek and held her hand.

"Oh my gods," Reyna gasped. "Leo's dating two girls."

…

Percy's POV

Oh gods. My palms are sweating and I'm so nervous! This isn't good. I'm the great Percy Jackson! I don't get nervous going on non-dates with girls! Especially really beautiful girls with curly blonde hair and striking grey eyes...

I can't go on thinking like this! I'm dating Rachel! Although, I would totally dump her in a heartbeat if I could. She just talked so much...

A breeze blew through and rustled my hair. I was standing outside the main doors to the stadium waiting for Annabeth to arrive to our non-date. I checked my watch again, noticing how Annabeth had three minutes to arrive until she was late. This didn't seem like her. She seemed like the girl who would arrive early to everything.

At that moment, a car screeched to a stop in front of where I was standing. Silena winked at me from the driver's seat as Annabeth stepped out of the car.

Wow.

I'm pretty sure I was drooling, which was totally inappropriate. This was a non-date. I shouldn't be drooling over her! Oh man, what is wrong with me? Anyway, Annabeth was wearing an off-white lace dress that came to her knees with a sweetheart neckline. Her hair was pulled into a side ponytail, and she had a light dusting of makeup on. She looked so elegant compared to my dark jeans and white t-shirt.

Annabeth timidly smiled at me as Silena pulled away from the curb and merged into traffic. "Hi."

"Hey," I replied back, trying to keep my cool. "Are you ready to go on our non-date?" I really needed to stop calling it that. It made it sound like I was going on an actual date with her. Not that I would mind that... And there I go again. Stupid Rachel.

"I'm ready, but may I ask where we are going?"

I smirked, "Just my favorite café down the street. Well, I guess you could call it a café or a pizzeria."

"Wow, such a big word for a Seaweed Brain."

"Hey! I can use big words! Like... Like... Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious! That's a big word!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "C'mon. Let's just go eat."

"I like the way you think," I grinned and grabbed her hand, leading her down the street. After a few steps, I made sure to drop her hand. Don't need any more awkwardness then there already is. I led Annabeth to the pizzeria and dragged her into a booth in the back.

"Nicholas's Pizza. Sounds good," Annabeth commented as we walked in. I nodded, and the waiter came by and took our drink order. "So, what about my hospital bills?"

I waved my hand in the air in a dismissive gesture. "Oh, the Titans will take care of all of the expenses. Don't worry about that."

"Then why did you invite me to lunch with you to discuss the bills?"

Oops, forgot about that little detail. "Uh, um..." I stalled. I decided my best bet was to just change the subject. "So, were you born in New York?"

"No..." Annabeth said, baffled at my seemingly random question. "I was born in Virginia, but raised up in New York by my mother." She grimaced, as if recalling a bad memory.

"Family problems? Yeah, I know how you feel. My family's pretty messed up."

She snorted. "You have no idea. I bet mine is worse."

"Wanna bet Wise Girl?"

"Sure Seaweed Brain. Give it your best shot."

"Okay, my dad is Poseidon, and he has three brothers: Pluto, Jupiter, and Zeus. Jupiter and Zeus are twins. My family has a fetish with Greek names because my grandfather's name is Saturn, and his father was named Uranus."

"That's ironic. My mom's name is Anna, but everyone calls her Athena because she is said to be as intelligent as the Greek goddess."

"Weird. Okay, well anyway, the brothers had trouble with women. My father left my mom when I was little to go on a boat cruise. The next time he returned, I was twelve, and he only came back because his brothers needed him to start the first baseball team I was on. My mom remarried to this jerk, broke up with him, and married Paul, my new step-father. Pluto married this girl and had my cousin. She's married to some governor of some state."

"You don't even know your cousin?"

"I have a big family! It's not my fault I don't even know her name! Anyway, Pluto was best friends with one of my very long distant cousins, Hades. Hades's son is Nico, so that's how I know Nico. Now for the twins, Zeus and Jupiter. They both liked the same girl, but the girl fell in love with Zeus and had a child. No one knows who the child is because soon after he or she was born, the mother became pregnant again. But it turns out the she was cheating on Zeus by having an affair with Jupiter. Zeus moved away with his child and we never saw them again. Jupiter and the girl's son is Jason. And that is my messed up family!"

"Zeus is your uncle?" Annabeth asked, a peculiar look on her face.

"Yeah, I just said that."

"Zeus is the name of Thalia's dad."

"W-what?" I spluttered, astonished. "Thalia is my cousin?! And Jason's half-sister?!"

"Thalia knew Jason was her half-brother. Jason didn't know?"

I shook my head. "We don't like to talk about that stuff. For obvious reasons. So, what about your family?"

"My step-monster and half-siblings hated me, so my dad kicked me out of his house in Virginia and sent me to live with my mom in New York. When I was seven, my mom sent me to a boarding school because she was tired of taking care of me. I only saw her one day in the summer and one day in the winter. As soon as I was eighteen, I moved in with Thalia in her penthouse."

"Sounds like we both have crummy families."

Annabeth laughed without humor. "Yeah, we do." The waiter then came back with our triple meat pizza in his hand. As soon as the pizza hit the table, I stared chowing down. Annabeth started laughing at my chipmunk-cheeks and picked up a slice of pizza. I grinned at her and stuffed more pizza in my mouth. Annabeth and I just chatted for a bit, enjoying each others company. It was amazing! Eventually, we got on the topic of relationships.

"So, I opened the door and this girl attacked me! I swear! It was like I was some popstar! Then she released me and dropped down on one knee. She freakin' proposed to me! Nico then called the cops, Travis flirted with the girl, and I locked myself in my closet."

"That's hilarious!" Annabeth exclaimed, her face red with laughter. "What did the girl say to Travis?"

"She said 'You're not as hot as the wonderful, amazing, perfect, handsome, and fantastic Percy Jackson!'"

"I'm sure she said exactly that," Annabeth deadpanned.

"Okay, I may have added a few of the adjectives, but that doesn't matter. At least Travis won't be flirting with random girls anytime soon."

"Why?"

"Oh, he's just madly head-over-heels in love with Katie," I replied causally. It was only after I said that, that I realized who I was talking to. Travis is going to kill me!

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, "He is, huh? Well, that explains a lot. Tell Travis not to worry. I'm pretty sure Katie likes him deep down too."

I exhaled in relief. "Then I'm not dead! Speaking of our friends' relationships, have you heard how Beckendorf, Silena, Jake, and Lacy's non-date went? Beck and Jake won't tell us anything."

"I wish Silena wouldn't tell us anything! Jeez, all through my make-over she was like 'Charlie this' and 'Charlie that'! It was so annoying! There is only so much you want to know about your friend's boyfriend!"

"So he got the guts to ask her out?"

"Not exactly. Silena said, and I quote, 'He didn't officially ask me out, but I'm pretty sure he asked me out with his eyes. Did I tell you what a gorgeous brown color they are! Squeal! With a few more dates, we will totally be together!'"

"I feel so sorry for you."

"Yeah, it was rough," She took another bite of pizza and chewed it. "So, how's Rachel?"

"Who?" I asked, looking at how cute she looked eating the pizza.

"Rachel. Your um girlfriend?"

"Oh!" I choked on the piece of pizza I had in my mouth. "Yeah! Rachel! My... Girlfriend! I totally knew that! It's not like we are fake dating or anything. Ha-ha! That would be funny! Rachel and I fake dating! Ha!" This is one of the moments I want to tell myself to shut up.

"Okay..." Annabeth looked at me like I was a weirdo. (Which I probably am...)

"Yup!" I awkwardly rubbed the back of my neck, blushing like crazy. Where the heck was the great Percy Jackson when I needed him?!

Annabeth got out her phone and texted someone, saying that she forgot to schedule a check-up doctor's appointment that needed to be scheduled in the next five minutes. She was still texting when my phone rang. "Hello?"

"PERCY! It's Rachel! Your girlfriend!" You have got to be kidding me! Why must the fates punish me like this?!

"Oh, hey Rachel." At the sound of Rachel's name, Annabeth looked up from her phone.

"Percy, you have to come here RIGHT NOW!"

"Uh, sorry. I'm kinda... busy."

"But boyfriend! ONE DIRECTION IS PLAYING A SURPRISE CONCERT IN CENTRAL PARK! I'm here now, and you have to come!"

"But I'm really busy..." _Yeah, busy being on a non-date with another girl. _What would happen if I told Rachel that? Is she the jealous type?

"But it's ONE DIRECTION!" I had to hold the phone away from my ear so that my ear drum wasn't bursted. Annabeth was trying (and failing) to hold in her laughter.

I put my phone back to my ear and spoke to Rachel, "I would love to come, but I can't. Sorry."

"What are you doing that is better than ONE DIRECTION!"

"I'm... I'm... cleaning my room!" Saved it!

"That's so sad! I guess you'll have to miss it..." I could almost feel her pouting. "But don't worry! I'll tell you in detail about it the next time I see you!" Cue stifled groan.

"Yea!" I replied with fake enthusiasm.

"Okay, I'll see y- OMG! HARRY! I LOVE YOU! Sorry, Percy! I have to go! One Direction is on!" I was about to say bye, but she had already hung up. If she loved Harry so much, why didn't she date him? I slipped my phone back into my pocket to find Annabeth laughing at me.

"What?"

"Omg! Don't you want to see One Direction in concert! They are, like, the best!" Annabeth squealed in an imitation of Rachel. I grinned.

"I think I'm good. I would rather not watch other guys in skinny jeans singing about love." This time, Annabeth grinned.

"Touché," She paused for a moment then spoke again. "You can go if you want to support your girlfriend. It's probably the boyfriend-y thing to do."

I shrugged, "I'm sure Rachel would be too busy ogling over Harry to even realize I was there. Plus, I like spending time with you better."

Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! You don't say those kinds of things to someone you are going on a non-date with! Oh man, am I in trouble...

Annabeth stared at me, a slight blush coloring her cheeks. "Um, thanks."

"N-no problem," I stuttered out, also sporting a blush. The waiter then conveniently came and placed our check on the table. Being the gentleman I am, I paid for our lunch and left the pizzeria.

"See you around!" Annabeth called as she hopped into a taxi outside the restaurant.

"Bye!" I called back as the taxi sped off to The Peacock Palace. As I walked to the stadium to pick up my car, I couldn't help but admire how well our non-date went. Annabeth was perfect, and I just wanted to spend more time with her. Maybe we'll have to do this non-date thing again...

…

Thalia's POV

"Oh my gods," Reyna gasped. "Leo's dating two girls." Wow. That was unexpected. I guess the magazines were true.

"What a jerk!" Katie exclaimed, a horrified look on her face.

"Poor Candi," I commented. "She is such a good nurse; she deserves a good boyfriend!" That's when a thought occurred to me, and I smirked.

"What are you thinking about?" Reyna eyed my warily, knowing I was up to no good. Oh, she knew me so well!

"We have to stop Leo from hurting anyone else by doing this. I say we put an end to this here and now!"

"Yes! Great idea Thalia!" Katie agreed with me. "What's the plan?"

"I say Reyna goes over to Leo and pretends to be one of his girlfriends. She can go ballistic on Leo. That way, he is exposed in public, and the girl can get revenge on him now! It's perfect!"

"It's a great plan, I'm not doing that. Why don't one of you do it?" Reyna pleaded.

"I'm engaged, and Katie already likes someone. That leaves you. Plus, you need to get out more. You're way to uptight."

"I don't like someone!"

"I'm not uptight!" Reyna and Katie protested at the same time. I just grinned.

"Hurry up, Reyna. Get this show on the road!" I pushed her out of the booth.

"B-but!"

"But nothing. Think how good it will feel to humiliate Valdez. I guess you don't have to do it if you don't want to. I mean, it does take someone strong and brave to do that. You must not be that brave and strong then." She pondered that for a minute before strutting over to Leo. Ah, Reyna. So predictable. Insult her, and she will do just about anything.

"L-Leo!" Reyna's voice pierced through the café. "How could you cheat on me!"

"R-Reyna?!" Leo's eyes widened. "Are you okay?"

"NO! How could you think that I would be 'okay'? I thought you said you loved me! H-how could you break my heart like this?" Reyna's voice broke with faked emotion. By now, Leo was completely bewildered, and Reyna had tears streaming down her face.

"Reyna? What are you talking about? We never dated! At least, not that I can remember..."

"What do you mean we didn't date? I was with you for FIVE FREAKING MONTHS! And you just leave me for her?" Reyna shouted, gesturing at the brunette sitting next to Leo.

"LEO! I thought you said you were single! You lying, cheating, piece of garbage!" The brunette then stood up and slapped Leo on the cheek. Hard.

"But we aren't dating Maddi! Honest!" Leo's excuse was too late. Maddi had already left the café. As soon as Maddi wasn't visible in the storefront windows, I started cracking up with laughter. Reyna and Katie soon joined me.

All of us were laughing our brains out when Leo interrupted, "What just happened?"

"You just got burned!" Katie giggled.

"What?"

"Look, we saw you with Candi earlier," I stopped laughing. "We decided to teach you a lesson on why not to have multiple girlfriends."

Leo's mouth fell open in surprise. "B-but! I-I didn't...! Why? Oh man."

"Yeah, now this is going to be all over the news, you cheating dirtbag!" Reyna smirked, glancing around at all the occupants of the café. Every one of them was on their phones, texting away. Leo groaned.

"You girls are evil."

"Hey, we weren't the ones who had two dates on the same day," Reyna replied. Leo just looked dazed, like he couldn't believe what just happened.

"Now that we took care of Leo, we should probably go," Katie said, glancing at her watch.

"Yeah, just let me use the restroom," Reyna gave her purse to Katie. "Will you please hold this for me?"

"Sure!" A few moments later, Katie held out Reyna and her's purse. "I have to use the restroom too. Please take these?" I nodded and took the bags. It was a few seconds after Katie left that I felt the urge to pee too. Now, what to do with the bags? I glanced around the café, and finally settled on Leo. He was the only person I knew in here, and he was just staring at the table. Might as well make him useful.

"Hey, Valdez," He looked up at me. "Mind holding these for us? I have to go. Be back in a sec. Don't touch them!" Without waiting for an answer, I plopped the bags down and sprinted toward the restroom.

…

Leo's POV

What in hades just happened? One minute, I was was having a nice date, and the next Reyna was yelling at me for cheating on her. Then I found out they were just getting revenge! The Titans managers won't be happy about this. I don't need anymore bad publicity. Stupid bet!

Well, when Thalia set the bags in front of me, I decided to settle the score. I carefully slid Reyna's phone out from her purse and unlocked it. Really, there wasn't even a passcode. Didn't a smart girl like her know better?

I pulled up her contacts list, shooting a glance at the bathroom door to make sure they weren't coming. All clear. I tapped the screen and typed in my phone number. I set my name to 'The hottest man of your dreams'. I was about to stop there when I noticed a button called 'Personalize your ringtone'. I clicked on it.

"Please start recording your ringtone after the beep," A robotic girl's voice instructed me. I smirked and started recoding.

**I'm sorry for such the long wait. Things just kept popping up. Anyway, I loved reading all your reviews on the SoM movie. Some were quite funny! Just thought I should mention that the last chapter was a continuation of the game from the chapter before that. Just in case any of you were confused.**

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please review! Thanks!**


End file.
